Unintentional
by YumenoSensei
Summary: Karai is finally free from Shredder, his lies, and her mutated form. Life is looking up since she joined the Hamato clan, yet Leo has been acting distant since she came to live with them. Karai intends to get to the truth about Leo using her skills as a kunoichi. However an unintentional turn of events leads Karai to find comfort in someone unexpected. (Donatello x Karai)
1. Chapter 1- Tangled Web

**_Author Notes:_**

The story concept and the first chapters were originally written before the "The Pig and the Rhino" episode when New York was still in chaos (start of season 3). I made a few assumptions about future circumstances that have changed or may change as the series continues. Please consider this an AU side story and disregard any inconsistency from the 2012 series. However, I have done my best to write everyone IN-character. This is blatant Donarai with flirting and mushiness.

I'm writing this for my own amusement and for practice since I rarely write, so this may not be all that amazing or original.

Feel free to leave feedback, just be gentle.

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this fiction :D

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

He was avoiding her.

Leonardo was always dedicated and dutiful, he took himself seriously like that. Yet ever since Karai came to live with them, Leonardo engrossed himself even more in his training and duties. It was barely nightfall and Leonardo was already geared up to go out.

"Come on!" Karai groaned,"You're always going out on patrol, can't you relax for just one night?"

Without even a sideways glance Leo monotoned, "Sorry Karai, this comes first." and he disappeared into the shadows. Karai stood there in the entry way miffed before finally leaving to go back inside.

Leo was _lying_.

Karai knew that much. She tried to ask him what was going on, but he denied anything was wrong. Of course she followed him to see what he was up to! But... Leo was just being boring ol' Leo and did _exactly_ as he stated. No secret girlfriends. No sneaking off to clubs or bars. No illegal "pastimes". Still, as boring and straight lace as Leo is... how could he ignore her? That innocent boy wore his heart on his arm and was putty in her hands. Well... Leo was different since returning from the country side back to New York, Karai thought. He is more mature, more private, harder to read... but he still likes her. That hadn't changed. She could see it. In unguarded moments, in chance glances, in small subtle ways that whispered his heart. So why, why is Leo acting so distant since she returned to them.

Karai had made her way into the kitchen. No one was around, everyone was off doing their own thing or on patrol. But there was always green tea available because of master Splinter. Being the father he is, Splinter would have been more than willing to listen to her. Instead she sat there alone and silent at the kitchen counter. A steaming cup of tea in hand.

Everything was suppose to be better now that things were set right. Everyone should be happier now that she was united with family and people who unselfishly loved her.

"Stupid turtle. What is your problem..." the dejected whisper escaped her lips.

She was starting to feel lonely... but Karai wasn't about to admit that, not even to herself. She wasn't about to accept defeat. She wasn't going to remain on the sidelines hoping things would change. One way or another... she would know the truth. No more lies. No more secrets. Not anymore. Not from _him,_ not from Leo. Her heart ached.

As she sipped her tea, she had an idea. Albeit underhanded, it would be... fun. A smile returned to her face. And more importantly – Leo couldn't possible ignore it.

"Now, who would best play the part?" Karai mused to herself.

Raph would be ideal, but he would never go for it. He's never been willing to go along with games nor could she trick him into something like this. Michelangelo might actually go for it, but he's so out there and naive that either he'd blow their cover or wouldn't be convincing enough. Donatello has a thing for April so he wouldn't... Wait! Karai straightened up. "No, this could work!" Karai hopped down from her stool and promptly out of the kitchen and into her new room. She changed out of her kunoich gear and into something more casual; something soft on the eyes and the touch.

Karai peeked into Donatello's lab where he was furiously typing away at his computer and looking at hand written notes.

No one else was around. Good. She needed no witnesses.

She put on her sweetest smile, casually walked in, and in a friendly tone she greeted him, "Hey nerd, what's up?".

"Not much, but I'm doing what I can." Donnie said without looking away from the computer. "I'm still working on another batch of retro mutagen for April's dad. It just takes time is all." Donnie sighed as he typed away on his computer.

"Still trying to win her affections?" she quipped with a smirk as she sat in a chair next to him. Donatello scowled but only glanced away from the computer for a moment. "Nooo." he snarked with increased annoyance, "I'm trying to fix a mess I'm partly responsible for... It's only right. This isn't about getting her affection."

"Yeah, but you still wish she'd look your way? Am I wrong?" Karai slightly taunted. She heard all about Donatello's crush on April from his brothers and all the laughable schemes and blunders.

Donatello was annoyed but silent. Of course he wanted April's attention... of course he wanted his situation to change. Why bring it up, why rub it in his face?

"What are you getting at Karai?" Donatello finally turned away from the computer and faced her.

Karai's smirk grew as she pulled herself closer to Donnie and looked straight into his eyes, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening" Donnie retorted in a guarded tone.

"You want April to notice you, right? But even more than that, you'd like it if she _wanted_ you? People are rather predictable. They want what's scarce and unavailable or what others see as desirable and valuable. Suddenly that thing they weren't so interested in becomes... impossible to ignore. Suddenly, they want it as if they realized just how valuable it is to them."

Donatello listened intently trying to figure out where Karai was going with this.

"So my proposition is this: create that desire and April will have to re-evaluate just how important you are to her. If you're affections are placed _elsewhere_ , she might grow a tad jealous for your affections. Trust me, if she has feelings for you... she'll become needy for your attention."

Donatello looked away and starched his head, "Actually, that sounds like it will just complicate things" he stated as matter-of-fact.

A subtle look of shock took over Karai's face. That was not the kind response she was expecting. She thought for sure Donatello would jump at this opportunity to win April's affection. Had she misjudged him?

"Come on," she prodded, "Isn't it worth a shot? If you do nothing she'll just fall into Casey's arms!"

Donatello's eye begun to twitch as he internally screamed inside, _"How... How does she know so much about my personal love life!" "Those guys are going to pay for their gossip!"_

"Look..." Donatello stood up now exasperated and greatly uncomfortable, "Believe me I've tried, but everything I've done hasn't worked or just pushes her away. I don't know what's going on in her head! I don't understand anything anymore! But I've decided to stop fretting over what I can't control, to be strong and immovable in heart, mind, and body. I'm here for her, but I'm not going to try to win her affections anymore. She has to make her own choices."

This wasn't going well.

At this rate Karai wouldn't be able to go on with her plans.

If she didn't think of something...

"Well, ….couldn't you just hang out with me?" Karai finally added with a slight tone of defeat.

"Huh?" Donnie's once stern face was taken aback into honest confusion by the change of character.

"Isn't that harmless?" She continued looking up at Donnie with sincere, begging eyes.  
"Just watch a movie with me, share some popcorn, have a few laughs. That shouldn't complicate things. If anyone gets mad, just tell them it's nothing or you just wanted to spend time with me... as a friend. Would _that_ be so bad?" Her tone was almost pained.

"I... uh..." Donnie began to feel rather uneasy. How could he say 'no' to such a simple request when she sounded like she was hurting. As if she would cry? Does Karai cry? Donnie didn't want to find out. "I... I guess that would be alright. There's nothing unnatural about us hanging out after all. That's a normal activity. An... and... ah... "

"Right." Karai perked up a little, "It's perfectly natural. So let's go watch a movie while your retro-mutagen is still in the works." she stood up beside him and tugged on his arm to pull him out of the room towards the living area.

"Um... Okay?" Donnie was so baffled by what had just happened he hadn't any time to object much less reconsider his answer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Harmless Film

_**Author notes:**_

 _The story is slow but will continue as I finish writing chapters. So watch for updates._

 **Glossary**

Bushido: Swordsmanship

Yakuza: Gangster or Mafia

Ichi-san: Mr. Ichi (name of lead character in movie)

The film they are watching is an actual movie series you can watched called _Zatoichi._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

They both had settled on the soft, but broken-in, couch in front of the TV. Donnie had placed one hand thoughtfully to his mouth and his other arm resting by the back of the sofa. While Karai informally propped her feet onto the sofa cushion as she munched away some popcorn. Karai had put in an old Japanese 1960's B&W live action film about a humble blind masseuse who was a master at bushido. There was a lot of action and some interpersonal drama developing, but Donatello's attention was elsewhere.

His brain had been trying to sort out all the oddities that were now nagging at him. Why did Karai bring up his situation with April? Why even care? Karai wasn't the type to help out for nothing, so what did she gain by making April jealous. Wait... _how_ were they going to make April jealous? Donnie paused and began to blush a little. Why did she want to hang out so badly? Was she sad? Maybe she was lonely or... ? She couldn't possible be... _interested_ in _him_. Could she? No, that didn't make any sense. What about Leo? ...Didn't she like Leo.. or something? At least they use to flirt with each other, if that's what you could call it.

"Do you _ever_ relax?" an unamused voice broke into Donatello's mind throwing his train of thoughts off it's rails. Karai was looking up at him, but she had also placed herself right next to him. Any closer and she'd have been in his lap. Donatello shrieked in horror and half way fell over backwards over the end of the couch! Karai jerked away as she covered her ears and grimaced, "Ugh, volume much!"

Donnie grabbed the couch for dear life, his face sheer dread, "D-D-D-DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!"

Karai looked at him with a stone serious face, "Donatello... I've been sitting here for 10 minutes."

Donnie became rather embarrassed and sunk back into his seat, "Oh..."

"Some ninja, you've been out of it since the movie started" Karai was stern but mostly because she was annoyed that her ears got blasted by Donnie's scream, "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile. Does anyone in your family know how to relax besides Mikey? You guys are always so tense."

"I relax..." Donnie murmured defensively, "I just relax in my own way."

Karai raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how?"

Donatello lifted his hand and extended his finger and intellectually announced, "I work on projects... that I enjoy."

Karai stared in sarcastic disbelief, "How is that working for you?"

"Ah..." Donatello eyes sheepishly looked away as he lowered his hand. He honestly hadn't focused on a pet project in a long time because there was so much else going on. Even he and his brothers hadn't really goofed off in awhile. Perhaps he was... stressed out... more than usual.

Karai shifted her position to grab the bowl of popcorn off the couch and handed it over to Donnie, "Here, have some popcorn, focus on some fun, and relax." She gave him a reassuring smirk.

Donatello sighed and took the popcorn and grabbed a handful to eat, "Relax, huh? Is popcorn suppose to help? Or did you laced it with a sedative?" He teased and then threw a handful of the popcorn into his mouth.

A seductive smile came onto Karai's face, "Not a bad idea." Donatello choked on a kernel at her words.

"You know, in case you need _help_ relaxing." she playfully added.

Donatello slowly looked over to Karai with eyebrows raised, "I think... I'll be making the snacks from now on."

Karai gave a genuine laugh,"I'm kidding you dork! Relax, relax!" she pleaded.

Donatello couldn't help but let a tiny chuckle escape. He knew she was joking, though a part of him couldn't help but wonder.

The two of them sat there and watched the monochromatic samurai film, though Donnie was mostly lost having missed the beginning. Donnie could hear Karai giggle at times, as if she was honestly enjoying the film.

 _"Maybe... all she wanted was company",_ Donnie thought.

"You really like this film?" Donnie interjected curiously.

"Yeah, I do" Karai smiled, "I loved watching these movies as a kid. There's a bunch of them, over 20." Karai stuffed some more popcorn into her mouth.

Donnie was shocked at the number but also surprised to hear Karai even liked films,"It must have been extremely popular in Japan." Donatello reached for the popcorn that Karai was holding and couldn't help but imagine a tiny Karai joyfully watching this movie with her humorless "father". He began to snicker.

"It's hard to imagine Oroku Saki watching a _movie_." an amused Donatello added. However, his expression slowly dropped after the words escaped him. What if he had offended Karai? Donatello internally berated himself, how could he so idiotic. He clumsily tacked on, "Uh, um, sorry, if that was..."

But Karai interrupted with laughter, "You're right, I doubt he has ever had the patience to sit through a whole movie." Donatello was relieved that she didn't sound upset. Karai then took on a sassy tone, "Shredder never really approved of movies. He thought they were a _waste of time_ when there was work to do. So whenever I could, I would sneak out and watch them." Karai explained with an impish smile.

"By yourself?" he asked feeling a bit sorry. He began to wonder what kind of childhood she had.

"Mostly." she casually replied as if it was nothing, "I did have some friends in Japan, if you could call them that. It's not like we were close. They were just people to have fun with. They weren't really interested in this kind of movie though."

It was odd, Donatello thought to himself... Even though he knew Karai and he welcomed her as part of the family, this was probably the first time he had actually talked with her. It wasn't because he disliked her, per say, he actually believed she'd be an asset to the group. He only disliked her as a foe. It's just that... they have never had a moment together. Not really.

The two continued to watch the film, now comfortably slouching into the couch. Donatello had missed a great deal of the movie but he tried to piece together as much as he could.

"So" Donnie interrupted again, "Even though he's blind, he became a master of bushido?" Donnie was asking about the movie of course.

"Yeah, Ich-san completely dedicated himself to bushido at a young age and became a formidable yakuza." Karai gladly informed, "He's considered lowly by society being blind, but because of his blindness he actually has an advantage others don't. I love it when Ichi-san exposes other like the rigged gambling games! He'll slice the dice open to reveal that they are weighted dice."

"That's really... awesome actually." Donnie sounded intrigued, "To have such an impairment. To be unwelcome by society, and yet it he has become a master of bushido." Donatello couldn't help but feel a certain kinship with the character in the film. "Wait, how dose he know the dice are rigged?"

Karai looks at Donnie, "He hears them."

"Seriously? ….He " _hears_ " them?" Donnie snarks, "He hears tiny weights embedded inside dice?" Donnie stared at her with a doubtful face.

Karai laughs, "It's just a movie you dork!" Still amused she added, "Look, the dice fall differently than normal dice. He can hear the difference."

"Ehhhhh, I don't know...maybe..." he was still unconvinced by her explanation. "Maybe I could test that."

Karai and Donnie continued to watch the old samurai film. Donnie had finally given his full attention to the movie, no longer worried about the thoughts that were nagging him.

"Did he just... kill around 50 people in like 5 minutes?" Donatello began to laugh.

Karai snickered, "Yep, he does that. Sometimes he kills nearly 100 people in a movie!"

Donatello just sat there in disbelief and intrigued. "You know I think the guys would like this film." Karai glances at Donnie before he continued, "So, why is Ich-san fighting all these rival gangs?… Sorry, I got a bit lost earlier."

"Well," Karai paused thoughtfully, "...he _was_ yakuza. Though ee isn't directly involved with the yakuza anymore, his past follows him. So when people find out who he is they either want to kill him because of past grudges or want him for a bounty." Karai's voice grew ever so slightly somber, "He mostly tries to lay low, but when he tries to help out unfortunate people... he ends up fighting again."

With that, the conversation turned silent. The movie rolled on, came to a close, and the credits rolled.

Donatello might not be the most perceptive when it comes to others feelings, but even he could see the unfortunate parallel to what Karai had said and her own life. Breaking away from the foot clan had not been an easy task, she was still paying the price having been apart of them. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but what could he say? Except...

"Do you... want to watch another movie tomorrow night?"

Karai was surprised. She had actually intended to ask Donatello to hang out again... but this just made things easier for her.

"Oh, so it wasn't _too_ terrible, was it?" a sly smile went along with her mocking tone.

Donnie felt slightly self conscience and awkwardly replied, "No, it was...uh.. nice."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dress the Part

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few days, Karai kept her protests to herself as she silently watched over Leo. Like clockwork Leonardo did training, meditation, pizza, and warm ups before gearing up to go out on patrol. No matter what Leo did though, he seemed to do his best at keeping his interactions with Karai to a polite minimal.

Karai hated keeping silent though.

She hated seeing Leo so distant when it was once so easy to reach him. He had given her a love and acceptance she never had before in her life. He was the only one who bothered to actually know her and care for her. Leonardo was so different from Shredder and others in the Foot Clan. And now Leo was becoming more and more a stranger. She felt she was losing something precious once again.

Karai closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. _"I just have to be patient"_ , she militantly reassured herself. Though she was trained in diligence and endurance in both mind and body, she wasn't patient by nature.

Her face softened though and she let out a small sarcastic laugh. _"At least"_ she thought, " _I can harass that scrawny dork."_ Soon a smile found it's way onto her lips. She brushed her unhappy thoughts aside and went to find a certain turtle to play with.

Elsewhere, Donatello was in his lab working away and smiling - just a little. Karai and Donatello had spent the last few nights watching movies and hanging out. Things had been so hectic and stressful for months that hanging out was a much welcomed break for Donnie. Moreover, it was nice spending time with someone else besides Splinter or his brothers. Someone besides Casey or April, because time with them easily got tense... for obvious reasons. With Karai though, he was able to actually relax without the interpersonal drama, rivalry, or sibling scuffles.

It was nice.

Well sometimes Karai did do things that made Donatello a bit uneasy. Mostly because she often get close to him or placed a hand on his arm. It wasn't anything bad nor did he hate it, it just made him... really self conscience.

" _Maybe it's a common female trait to be so touchy."_ Donatello curiously analyzed, _"April is like that too and she's not romantically motivated. Doesn't it make them uncomfortable at all? Is it only me? If I was a normal guy, would I..."_

"Hey, Scrawny!"

Donatello broke from his thoughts. Karai came trotting to his desk, eyes beaming, "Listen up, I have a great idea!"

Donnie chuckled seeing her so cheerful. It was so unlike the Karai that was his enemy. He wasn't sure if it was because she had changed since leaving shredder or if he just never saw this side of her. "What is it?"

Karai gave him a warm smile, "Instead of watching some movie, let's go out tonight! I _really_ want to get some ginger ice cream from that little cafe off 5th street!"

Donatello's good humor left him and was replaced with concern, "I... I don't know. Considering what happened with the foot clan I'm not sure if that's a good idea. It wasn't that long ago that you came here. They'll still be looking for you..."

Karai looked at him blankly. With her hand on her hip she protested, "Seriously? We're masters of stealth. There's _no_ reason for us to be seen or caught." Karai wasn't about to let the Foot clan, nor the Hamato clan, stop her from living her life. "It's not like I'll be alone. _You'll_ be with me! If it's just the two of us we'll easily slip by - IF anyone is even scouting the city."

Donatello thoughtfully considered her case and eased up, "You do have a point... If it's just the two of us we won't attract much, if any, attention. We need to be extremely careful though, we can't let our guard down for a moment."

That's all Karai needed to hear, "Like you need to tell me!" she added playfully. Karai flashed him a victorious grin and pulled at his arm. "Come on, we can dress inconspicuously to keep a low profile."

An uneasy feeling began to creep up in Donatello. Though not because she was touching him – _again_. He started to have second thoughts. They all had been through so much, her most of all, was it really okay? He didn't want to endanger her. But Karai urged him out the lab doors, through the living room, along the hall, and into his room where she left him to find some "inconspicuous" street clothes. On a daily basis Donatello didn't spend a whole lot of time in his room and unlike his lab it was a little more than untidy. Organized chaos as it were. He muddled through a messy closet to find a pair of over-sized black sports pants and a dark purple hoodie Mikey had given to Donnie for Mutation Day. He placed on his head a charcoal colored cap and then pulled the purple hood over it to hide as much of his face as possible. Donatello wasn't sure if he could pass as a normal New Yorker, but he felt rather inconspicuous.

Meanwhile Karai lounged impatiently on the couch in the main living area. She threw her shurikens at the ceiling, catching the ones the fell back down before they could impaled her – just to cure her boredom. She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she was growing even more restless. Donatello might be a genius but he wasn't exactly an... "expert" at wearing clothes or changing into them.

Donatello, still putting himself together, grabbed hold of his bo staff... but then slowly loosened his grip. He'd stand out too much if he took it. As much as leaving his staff behind put him at a disadvantage if a they got into a fight, they would be better without it. He could just find a weapon if he needed to.

Karai peeked into Donatello's room. She called out in an irritated hushed tone, "Donnie, what's keeping you!"

"Oh, nothing!" Donnie replied slightly startled. "I was making sure I had everything we needed. I'm ready now!" Leaving his bo staff he hurried over to Karai who was standing in his doorway. As Donnie approached her, he examined Karai's new attire. A casual black hoodie, baggy cargo pants, black gloves. She did look like a normal passerby, he thought. When Karai looked up, he noticed she had changed her usual makeup. It was still heavy and dark, but much softer and more natural colors.

Then a small, unassuming thought passed through his mind, _"She looks really nice."_ A small, pleasant smile found it's way onto Donnie's face.

Karai began to laugh at him and his smiling face wrinkled in annoyance, "Whaaat?"

She really seemed to enjoy laughing at him, but what was it now?

"You're still wearing your mask, dork! You're not exactly _incognito!_ "

Donatello scratched his head and sheepishly laughed at himself at the oversight, "Yeah, guess I should take the mask off."

"Ah, Yeah. You might as well have 'Hello, my name is: Donatello' tattooed to your face." she sarcastically added in amusement.

Karai stood on her toes and without warning reached up and inside his hood. Her hands brushed the sides of his face as she reached behind him to untie his purple mask. It made for a weird, awkward sort of embrace. Donnie twinged and a nervous feeling swelled up inside his chest.

" _Why do girls have to be so touchy"_ , Donnie internally whined.

He didn't mean to get embarrassed so easily. He knew he shouldn't get embarrassed. He just... couldn't help it.

Karai just looked at him, casually smiling, going about her business. " _Wait.."._ a shocking revelation hit him _,_ _"I should be untying it!"_

He stuttered out in annoyance, "I-I can do that _myself_... Thank you!"

"Oh, really?" She playfully quipped as she tilted her head, "Too bad, I've already done it for you." she smiled impishly as she slipped her hands down trailing the mask along side his face.

Karai looked at him curiously placing a thoughtful finger to her lips. "Hm, you're still not street worthy. I can't believe you've been in New York all this time and don't have a proper disguise. How do you ever get around?" Normally Donatello would have sassed back. Instead, Donatello just stood there and grimaced as she stared at him. He couldn't think past her stare or her touchiness. He just wanted his mask back. He was feeling exposed without it.

Karai looked down and around at the piles of clothes, random text books, and gadgets. There in the chaos was a pair of gloves that caught her attention. She picked up the gloves and looked at their large contour. They looked well made and customized for Donnie's hands. "I never took you as the messy type." Karai said offhand as she inspected the gloves, "But you're a real slob, aren't you?".

Slob? A slob? Donatello's mind objected, sure his room was messy but he wasn't a slob! "Ooooh well, sorry I don't keep a clean room while I'm off _**saving**_ the world from aliens and mutants." Donnie oozed with sarcasm as he tossed his hands up and head back, brow furrowed. "And I'm not a slob" he retorted, "There's nothing dirty or gross in here. I just can't clean every day or have time to put things away. Moreover, I do keep a mental inventory of where most items are located."

Karai smiled at him, "Just shut up and gimme your hands." He was just too fun not to tease.

Donatello complied but not without pouting. She grabbed hold of his unusually large hands and began to slip on the gloves. At first he didn't pay her much mind, he was still fuming over the slob comment. Yet as she fumbled around and carefully made sure the gloves fit snugly on his fingers - he became mindful of her presence and her actions.

Donatello grimaced internally, _"She's doing it again."_ But before he could object Karai looked up and into his eyes.

His heart stopped.

"Do you have some glasses?" she chirped. "A thick black pair will probably do."

The sudden shift left Donnie looking for words, "Uh.. I... think Mikey... might... have some. He likes collecting.. things... um novelties."

"Alright then," she smiled and with that Karai turned to head out, but Donatello just stood there bewildered.

When she didn't hear him leaving, Karai spoke up "Well? You coming or not?"

He hadn't time to analyze the situation. Donatello did his best to collect himself and trailed behind as they made their way to Mikey's room.

 **Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I have a lot conventions in the next 4 months and will be very busy,

so the next few chapters might be slow to come – but they will come.

The next chapters are already outlined, but work comes first ;)

If you want, look "JohnYume" on Tumblr for my Donnie and Karai fanart.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exit Stage Left

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You came to the right turtle! I've got all the finer things a Turtle needs." Mikey started to count on his fingers, "Like Pizza, action figures, comic books, stuffed lizards-"

Donatello promptly brought Mikey back on track, "Mikey, we're kind of in a hurry." Donatello crossed his arms and tried to hold back his annoyance.

"Not that _you_ took a half hour just to put on pants." Karai jabbed teasingly. Donnie's brows lowered, but pretended to not hear her comment.

"Oh yeah, one pair of glasses coming up!" a cheerful Mikey gave them a wink and started to tear through his room searching from the closet to behind his action figure collection. Nothing was spared in Mikey's pursuit as anything and everything was flung into the air.

Donatello dodged some underwear that went flying in his direction and cringed, _"Now_ _ **This**_ _, is a slob."_ he debated to no one .

"Hmmmmm. No. No. Nope. Ehhh... OH that's where it went, I forgot about my..."

Donnie interrupted again in an urgent tone, "Mikey, we're tr-"

But Mikey popped up into Donatello's face and with a smooth voice, "Don't worry bro, I got ya covered." As if by magic, Mikey flicks his wrist and produced a pair of nerdy thick-rimmed glasses and proudly gave them to Donatello.

"Where did you..." Donatello stood there blinking, but then smiled, "Thanks Mikey." Donatello took the glasses and attempted to put them on his face. Wearing glasses though, as Donnie quickly found, is a little hard without a prominent nose and ears.

Karai chuckled, "Aw, you need help getting dressed still?" Karai took a step toward him.

"Sh-shut up!" Donatello stepped away to protect his precious face from her touchy hands.

While Donnie struggled to secure the glasses to his face. Mikey's head was slowly bubbling with thought. "Hmmm wait a minute... night time, fake glasses, street clothes..." Mikey let out a gasp and turned around to face them, "You're going on a secret mission!"

"Um, No Mi-" Donatello waved his hands in protest and tried to explain but Mikey was already too enamored in the would-be mission, "I want to play as the secret agent who's under cover as a secret agent!" Mikey squealed as he gave his best cool and in charge pose.

Karai had been smiling during the whole scenario but it wasn't until now she audibly snickered. She was still new to whole clan's dynamic, but it was far from boring. Actually, she loved it. It was always so lively and natural with them. She almost wanted to bring Mikey with them, but it really was for the best to leave him.

"Mikey, we're _not_ going on a mission! We're just going to get some ice cream." Donnie was finally able to spurt out.

"Ooooohhh! Oh! Oh! Me too" Mikey eagerly bounced and raised his hand, "I want peppermint and jellybean flavored ice cream! Unless they have pizza flavored ice cream, that would be... the _ULTIMATE_ ice cream!" Mikey's eyes shimmered in euphoric hope.

Donatello patience was wearing thin as he raised his voice, "Mikey, we can't take you with us! We're _trying_ to keep a low profile by NOT bringing a large group! That's why we dressed up in the first place, so we don't attract attention!"

All the banter and noise though _had_ attracted the attention of a certain ninjitsu master. Before anyone knew there was a figure in the doorway and a parental voice asked, "Where are the two of you going?"

Both Karai and Donatello's eyes grew wide, their insides dropped, then panic set in. That was it, they were caught! They both knew Splinter would never allow Karai to leave when there was _any_ possibility of danger. Karai quickly thought of how she could work herself out of the situation. If she could manage convince Splinter they _weren't_ leaving and then later on sneak out...

However, in that moment Donatello couldn't force himself to cross Splinter – not when it came to Splinter's beloved Karai.

"Well.. uh... we were just.. going to" Donnie cleared his throat and timidly spoke, "We were getting some ice cream. Just a quick trip! We'll watch each other's back and keep safe."

Karai mentally slapped her forehead, _"Great, now he'll be watching us_ _ **all night**_ _AND we'll never be able to leave!"_ Karai rolled her eyes.

Splinter candidly pointed out, "There is ice cream in the freezer. There is no need for you to leave home."

"There's no ginger ice cream." Karai chimed in with a neutral tone, but her posture said she was on the offense.

"Or peppermint and jellybean ice cream." Mikey felt obligated to point out.

Splinter always being one step ahead promptly added, "Then have one of the others pick up some ice cream from the store."

Karai wasn't about to agree. One way or another she was leaving and she was going to eat ice cream. That wasn't just an excuse, she really did want ice cream. Furthermore, she still had her plan. She began to think that acting mature may be the only thing to persuade him. Karai kept her cool as she made her defense, "Father. I just need to get out. I've been cooped up for weeks and it's driving me crazy. I know you're worried but Donatello will be with me. We'll keep low and won't draw attention to ourselves. Moreover we're both masters of stealth. We'll be fine."

Splinter looked away and sighed to himself. "Fine. You may go."

Karai and Donatello stared in disbelief, "Wait... really?" a shocked Donatello asked.

Splinter knew at some point Miwa... well... Karai would try to leave again. He was actually surprised she had remained in the lair this long. He stroked his beard in thought. As much as he feared for her safety, he thought it would better that she left with someone _and_ on his terms. He could not keep her against her will, that had never worked before, but he would make sure she was safe.

Then Splinter sternly commanded, "But under **no** circumstances are you you leave the other behind or separate! You must keep each other close. I won't have anything happen to either of you. Furthermore, you will NOT get into a fight! You must not call attention to yourself. Stay in the shadows. If you see trouble leave and call Leo. Do not get involved!"

The two of them nodded and tried to contain their excitement, "Yes master Splinter, don't worry I'll keep her safe!" Donatello reassured him. "Thank you, father." Karai politely bowed.

Mikey did a little victory dance, "Alright boyyyy! Peppermint and jellybean ice cream! Here. I. Cooome!"

Splinter raised an quizzical eyebrow, "Michelangelo, they are wise in keeping a small group. You'll stay here. They can bring you back ice cream."

"Aww man!" Mikey groaned, his freckled face pouted.

Splinter turned back to Karai and Donatello to add one more contingency, "You have one hour. If you both aren't back by then, every minute that passes I will spend meditating on how you'll be punished."

"Hai, Sensei." Donatello respectfully bowed. The two of them said their goodbyes, but didn't dare say anything more least Splinter would change his mind. Dressed up and ready to go Karai and Donatello rushed toward the lair's subway exit. They both were feeling giddy believing they had done the impossible: sway Splinter.

Mikey yelled after them, "Dudes, don't forget the peppermint and jellybean ice cream!" Splinter just sighed and shook his head, "Teenagers."

The inconspicuous two left Master Splinter's and Mikey's sight, around the corner of the main entry way and down the subway tracks. Karai leaned towards Donatello and said, "Hey dork, let's have a race. Last one to the manhole gets to pay for ice cream."

Donatello grinned, he thought he had more than a winning chance, "You're on!" He cheerfully stretched out his arms and legs to warm up for the race.

Karai then leaned closer, whispering near his ear, "Just don't forget what Splinter said - 'stay close' to me."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Thank you to those who waited for this chapter! I'm spacing out when I upload chapters so it gives me enough time to make edits and revisions for current and future chapters. That way I can keep updating consistently rather than sporadically.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have as much Donnie and Karai interactions but it was important to the main story and I hope you still found it enjoyable. Next chapters will have more fluffy and sweet moments! Maybe some light will be shed on Leo and Karai? Please follow for future updates. Once again thank you for reading *politely bows*

 **Glossary**

Hai: Yes

Sensei: teacher

Ninjitsu: Tactical fighting style related to ninjas/shinobi


	5. Chapter 5 - Follow the Amber Lit Roads

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Karai sped along the sewer tunnels only hindered slightly by her street clothes, "Guess what they say about turtles is true." Karai scoffed. Donatello strained to catch up as he trotted ungracefully. His hand grappling his cap to keep it on his head. More than his running – his mind was a mess because of what she said:

" _Stay close to me."_

He was a deer in headlights after that and feeling a bit weak. It had completely thrown off his start! Moreover, she continued to throw insults at him! Yet it was those first words that caught him off guard the most! It tore through Donatello's mind and kicked his analytical side into hyper drive. He couldn't focus, _"Did she mean something by it? Was it just a tactic to win? Did she say it in jest? I'm still not sure if Karai had an alternative motive to hanging out with me. I never got an answer."_ Not that he had asked. _"But was it just for company? Was it just about ice cream and movies? Was it really just for fun?"_

" _No."_ Donatello halted the incessant thoughts, _"I can't let her get to me. I can't let this consume me. I must be like the mountain."_ He quieted his mind, choosing to focus on steadying his breathing. He breathed in a long breath and exhaled in equal length. With that he let the worry fall away and put all his strength into his steps and leaned forward. Karai heard the change in his pace and as she glanced back Donatello flew passed her.

Karai continued running but stared in disbelief, "Where'd the heck did that come from?"

His long legs made great strides and his feet pounded into the ground with each step – only stopping once they touched the city light shinning from the manhole cover. Even then, his feet slid past their destination carried by the fierce momentum he built up.

Donatello coughed for air as he realized he pushed himself a little too hard. Sweat pouring from his brow underneath his hood and cap. He looked back towards Karai - all he could see and hear were the watery echoes of the sewers. Donatello's mind slowly drifted back to him. He had ran past her and had no idea by how much...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!? SPLINTER WILL KILL ME!" Donatello shrieked in panic.

Donatello looked around frantically. Something started to sink into Donatello's mind, _"What if something happens to her?"_

It wouldn't be the first time the foot clan had been in the tunnels. Though it had been weeks since Leonardo reported foot clan in the sewers, things could change.

" _No, no, I can't let that happen!"_ Donatello started to bolt back down the tracks.

Just then Karai's rapid foot steps could be heard echoing through the tunnels in the distance.

"Hey Jerk! Didn't I just tell you to stay close?! As in NOT leave me behind!" Karai shouted out of breath as she approached him and the manhole cover.

Donatello went to her, "I'm so, so, so sorry!" His voice trembled with anxiety and embarrassment at his oversight.

Karai's sour face softened. She thought he was going brag about winning, but instead was met with regretful eyes. She wasn't sure why he reacted that way. Was he really _that_ concerned about her?

"Ha, you're such a dork!" she scoffed trying to put him at ease, "Looks like I'll be paying this time, but don't think I'll _let_ you win next time." Donatello's face relaxed in relief, "Heh, maybe next time don't race with a turtle." Karai rolled her eyes, "Come on, we only have an hour." Karai gracefully leaped up the ladder and onto the alley way above. Donatello came up from the manhole into the cold city air. After racing in such "heavy" attire the cool breeze felt so good against his skin. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Since we covered the majority of the distance in the sewers..." He paused to think, "We should be about half a mile from the Cafe" Donatello had a remarkable internalized map of the city in his head, he surveyed the area to determine the best path to take. "If we don't stop we should get there in about... 8 minutes." He went over the to fire escape in the alley and started to climb.

"What are you doing?" Karai looked at Donatello as if he were crazy.

Donatello stopped midway with an awkward foot up in the air. "I was.. ah.. going to the Cafe? "

Karai laughed, "You're suppose to be a normal New Yorker! Normal people don't travel the roof tops, I think that would blow our cover even faster." Karai gestured to the cemented pathway that lead out of the alley, "Care to walk with me down the _sidewalks_?"

Donatello's gap tooth mouth was speechless. It had never accrued to him that they could stroll down the streets like normal people... just the thought of it tickled Donatello with childlike delight, "Really? I- I had never experienced that before!" His grin couldn't be any bigger.

Karai stared in disbelief, _"He couldn't possibly be this adorable"_ Her shock softened into amusement and she let out a girlish laugh. She took his gloved hand and encouraged him, "Come on you dork." She wrapped her arm around his and she lead him down the street. Donatello had been on the streets many times, but always in the context of battle. He had never calmly strolled down them nor taken in the sights, but this time he could actually enjoy the city at eye level. He gazed all around at the sights and sounds as if experiencing them for the first time. Starring into store windows, glaceing at posted menus, elaborate graffiti, or even the way the street's amber lights glistened off the pavement. He was so enamored he hadn't noticed Karai's arm around his, or when she looked at him, or how longed they had walked. Before he knew it they were at the cafe that served the coveted ginger ice cream. It was a small, unimportant looking shop, but it had some of the best ice cream.

Karai walked up the stoop of the cafe with Donatello, but he hesitated in his steps and broke away, "M-Maybe it would be better if you got the ice cream and I stayed out here." He walked down a step and looked around cautiously, "What if someone notices that I'm... not normal?"

"Must I remind you?" Karai smiled knowingly, "Splinter said not to separate. Whether you like it or not Scrawny – you're stuck with me." She leaned down to his face, "Where I go, you follow."

Donatello turned his face away from her and grimaced. He didn't like her tone much nor how close she was. He wanted to retort back... but he wasn't about to make a scene on the street, moreover, she was right. Splinter explicitly and continuously stated they were not to leave each other... for safety reasons, of course. Still... it didn't lessen his anxiety going into a shop with strangers who could expose him and lead to a worse situation. There was so much that could go wrong. Donatello face had started to scowled and his breathing was heavy with frustration.

"Hey." Karai interrupted in a serious tone, "You're going to be fine. You have a great disguise and I'll help you blend in. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging no matter what."

Donatello looked up at Karai. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he believed her and that gave him some courage. "Alright. Let's go in." Donatello stepped back up to Karai.

She smiled and snugly wrapped her arms around one of Donatello's arms, "Wh-wh-what are y-you doing?" he stared in horror.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Your arms.. they are..." Donatello pointed awkwardly with his free arm at the one that was imprisoned.

"Really?" she questioned while raising an eyebrow, "Like we haven't been walking arm in arm this whole time?"

"I wasn't doing that." Donatello scowled.

"Yes, we were. You're just too oblivious to notice anything. You sure you're a ninja, genius?" Karai jabbed.

Donatello eyes narrowed, but Karai continued on, "Individuals attract more suspicion. Families and couples are far more likely to be ignored as normal."

"Wait what?!" Donatello turned to Karai in confusion, but she had already opened the door to the cafe.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

Thank you for waiting, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I've been very busy and had some trouble with this chapter so it took longer than expected!

I wanted to end the ice cream adventure here, but it looks like it'll continue into the next chapter.

Feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter :3


	6. Chapter 6 - Bitter Sweet Treats

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Donatello was mortified by all the people surrounding them inside the dimly lit, narrow cafe. The establishment was warm, bustling, and over crowded with staff and customers because of the close quarters.

This was...

This was beyond his training.

Donatello anxiously stared into the small crowd and quietly spoke,

"I can't do this."

"What?!" Karai almost shouted at his bespectacled face. "After all of that, you're going to back out now?!"Karai chided in a whisper.

"I... I'll ... stay right here." He nervously murmured. He broke away from her and backed his shell against a wall, "I'll be close... just out of the way." He inched his way over to a dark, cramp nook that appeared to be some sort of waiting area.

"Come on!" Karai groaned at him. _What was it going to take to get this turtle to jump outside his comfort zone!_ "You hanging back here is way more suspicious! We won't blow our cover if you just stay with me." she attested in a hushed voice.

Donatello just shook his head. All this had been too much for him. He was done.

"Fine." She coolly huffed, "I'll go order. Don't blame me though if you draw attention." Donatello let out a sigh as she left. He just wasn't ready for this sort of " _covert mission"_.

Karai promptly marched towards the main counter where a friendly looking waitress greeted her, "Welcome! What can I get for you?"

"Ginger ice cream." Karai didn't bother to hide her annoyance, "... and I guess" she glanced at the menu with a scowl, "the Turtle Tracks ice cream."

Karai was not really worried about being seen in some unknown, cramp cafe, but Donatello's reluctance just got in the way. Not only for her plans but... she wanted to have fun and enjoy herself. She wanted him to enjoy himself. " _Totally wasted opportunity"_ , Karai growled to herself.

"Is everything alright, dear?" the waitress asked with a bit of worry.

Karai look up at the waitress and noticed her concerned glances towards the corner Donnie was last in. When Karai looked back, Donatello was attempting to hunch up to hide inside his hood and cap. With those bright white eyes he stared down every person that past within 6 feet of him, which was practically half the tiny cafe. He was even checking the window. Karai knew he was just nervous, but he couldn't possibly look more suspicious and creepy. Karai hadn't been worried about their cover, but at this rate someone was going to report a shady looking character eating sweet confections on 5th street. Karai internally groaned. She turned back to the woman and sighed, "... Yeah, well... my boyfriend is really shy." at least she was good at lying on the spot, "I keep telling him, _'no one cares about the burn scars!'_ " she added mockingly, "But he's sooo self conscious about his appearance." Karai concluded with a sigh.

"Seriously?! The poor guy, how did that happen?" the waitress asked as she served up the two ice creams.

Karai's voice lightened a bit as she looked up at the waitress, "He's always putting his life on the line for others and one day his luck ran out." She explained as if a passing remark, "I told him I was fine on my own, but he **insists** on making sure I stay safe at night. What can I say, he has a good heart but he lacks confidence in himself." Karai shrugged.

"Awww, that's so sweet. He just needs a little encouragement. Don't worry I know just the thing."

The waitress spoke up, making sure the cornered Donatello could hear her, "Oh my! You're **so lucky** to have a _big strong boyfriend_ looking out for you!" Donatello eyes jerked over to the sound of her voice, "I wish my man was so attentive and considerate." she gave Karai a wink.

" _What.. whaaaaa..." Donnie's white eyes turn into perfectly round orbs, "Who?! ...BOYFRIEND?! HAS SHE LOST HER MIND?! WHAT IS KARAI TELLING HER? "_ Donnie face exploded with horror and embarrassment that even the dim lighting couldn't completely hide. He scrambled to pull his cap down to hide his blushing face. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" he screamed internally, "WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!"_

"Awww," the waitress cooed, "He really is a modest sweet heart."

"I was worried about you girl." the relieved waitress turned towards Karai, "Some girls end up with some real shady losers who don't treat them right." she added with a sense of justice, "Never waste time on a man who makes you cry."

"Uh.. yeah." Karai faked a smile and she paid for the desserts.

"Here's your ice creams! You take care of yourself." she added with a sweet smile and happily waved at Karai.

Holding two cones in one hand, Karai walked up to Donatello. Grabbing his arm she monotoned, "Hey, let's get out of here." Donatello didn't hesitate to exit with her but kept his face down and covered.

They walked side by side silently away from the restaurant in their street clothes. Donatello face was pale and his insides were all in knots. Karai was oddly silent and began to lick at the ginger ice cream. What the waitress said was nagging at Karai... but then she decided to pay it no more mind. She came out to have fun and fun was what she was going to have.

Finally breaking the silence between them Donatello broke away from Karai, "W-W-What was that about?!" Donatello shuttered in agitation and fixed his glasses that were falling down.

Karai stopped in her tracks and peered away from her ice cream, "What?" she questioned in a guarded tone.

"That _boyfriend_ thing!" Donatello fiercely objected, "Why were you singling me out! I thought you said you'd help me blend in! You said you weren't going to leave me hanging! " Donatello added feeling greatly distressed having to endure all of that.

Karai stared at him sharply, "You're the one who left me hanging! We were suppose to stick together and I had a plan to make sure we'd be fine – and we would have been fine but you left me to take care of everything! And to top it all off, the waitress was seriously suspicious because of how shady you were acting! I had to tell her _**something**_ to explain why you looked so nervous. So I told her you were my boyfriend and were just concerned about me, so you'd seem more normal. And I mentioned you had some burn scars and that's why you kept to yourself in the dark." she paused for a breath, "Thankfully she bought it... but it could have easily gotten ugly."

Donatello was taken aback and stayed silent for a moment. In the chaos of the cafe, he wasn't really aware of how he appeared or that Karai was covering for him.

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to leave you hanging." He managed to humbly say, "I didn't realize how I appeared. I … I just..." Donatello fidgeted as he tried to find his words, "I just choked in all the commotion. Maybe you're use to being in cafes and shops, but... I've spent my whole life having to watch my back and stay hidden. That was beyond stressful. And you... keep... doing and... saying... stuff " Donatello awkwardly trailed off, not really wanting to say how uneasy he felt because of her.

Karai gazed at Donatello a tad baffled. It wasn't that she never heard apologizes, she heard them all the time from subordinates and even foes. Yet, Donatello's apology felt different, it made her feel different. " _Strange,_ w _hy was that?"_ she thought. She wasn't sure. Maybe because he wasn't a subordinate or a foe. Maybe because he was more like a friend?

When was the last time she really had a friend?

"I guess..." Karai looked away from Donatello, "I shouldn't have pushed you into it so fast. I guess I'm partly to blame." she softly admitted. Karai wasn't one to apologize easily, it wasn't how she was raised, but she felt she needed to. She wasn't sure if it was merely because it was to her advantage or because she saw him as a friend.

Karai tone turned playful, "I honestly thought you could handle it... You know, being a genius and all."

Donatello smiled, "Heh, next time we go in as a team?"

"Hm, I don't know. I'll consider it." she teased.

Donatello chuckled and started walking down the sidewalks again, "Sooo, what did you get me?" he pointed to the ice cream that was starting to look a rather soft.

"Oh?" Karai smiled, "For you? Nothing."

"I got _myself_ ginger and turtle tracks." she licked the cold dessert triumphantly.

"What?!" Donnie yelped. After all that he was hoping for a little treat at least!

Karai explained smugly, "You were too busy moping and never told me what you wanted." Karai licked away at the ginger ice cream and kept the other cone away from Donnie.

"But you said you'd pay for mine!" Donnie shouted.

"Hey, I said _I would pay. Not_ buy **you** any." Karai snarked and then mocking sticks her tongue out to lick Donatello's would-be ice cream.

Donatello eyes narrowed, "Just remember, I know where you live." he threatened jokingly, "You never know what a genius might do."

"I know where you sleep and 10 ways to kill you without a sound." she smirked back at him.

"Touche."

Karai handed over the Turtle Tracks ice cream though at this point it was starting to drip.

Donatello began to lick at the cold gooey mess on the cone. It was a vanilla type ice cream but there was something sweet like caramel and chocolate chunks "...Wait are those tiny chocolate turtles?" Donatello was dumbfounded to find any sort of animal shapes in his food.

"What you don't like it? I thought it was... cute." Karai teased.

Donnie continued to eat his ice cream, "Honestly, it's a bit sweet for my tastes." his face grimaced for a second from all the sugar. Though he felt a certain fondness over the turtles since discovering them.

"Well, what kind of ice cream do you like?" Karai asked curiously.

"I guess cherry, orange sherbert... I've heard there are some coffee or mocha ice creams too." Donatello innocently rambled on as they wandered down the street.

An amused chuckle left her lips, "I'll have to keep that in mind, maybe we can get some coffee ice cream sometime." Karai walked over to a bench close to a park and casually sat down. Donatello followed suit and rested on the bench as well. The city was dark at this hour but still teeming with life and lights.

"What about Ginger?" she asked.

Donnie looking ever so thoughtful replied, "Hmm, never had it before actually. We don't really get out and most of what we get is from the local market that April or Casey happen to pick up for us. Not a varied or wide selection really." Donnie began to lick some ice cream that had dripped on his fingers.

Karai snickered. She leaned forward and looked up at him, "Want to try some of mine?"

There was a large measure of disdain in his voice, "Ehhh, I don't really share my food... Not since that one time with Mikey."

"Oh?" Karai became increasingly interested and leaned in close as if to hear better, "Now that's a story I want to hear!"

Donnie gave her a serious and dark look, "I don't want to talk about it." he promptly turned away from her.

Karai snickered, "Ooo, that bad?"

"It's Mikey." Donatello face was still dark recalling his traumatizing past with food, "Do you have any idea the things he'll eat?" he turned to her.

"No, that's why I asked Dork." she stared at him hoping he would give away more juicy details but Donatello face just wrinkled in silence.

"But... I'm not Mikey." her eyes glistened with encouragement, "Trust me, this is really good ice cream."

"I guess..." he reluctantly agreed, "Maybe just a small taste." his face crinkled with hesitant.

Karai lifted up the cone to Donatello's uneasy face to offered him a taste. A tiny bit of pink tongue peeked out and took the smallest lick of the cold dessert.

"Hey" his face drastically lightened, his eyes wide, "this is actually... really... good!" and he took another, much bolder, lick.

Karai smiled at his childish actions and something dawned on her. She hadn't felt as lonely since she started hanging around Donatello. Going out, talking, watching movies, teasing him – all of it had really cheered her up. At times she even forgot the mess with Leo. She never thought she'd had so much fun with this dork.

The two of them kept bantering and enjoying the last drops of their ice cream. However, unbeknownst to them, there was a figure on the rooftops... watching them.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

First off, thank you so much for all the support and comments! They put a smile on my face and help me keep writing! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope it was enjoyable!

I also was made aware that the last author's note sounded like I was ending the story here. Please don't worry, I have no intention of cutting the story short!

I do my best to reply to any PMs I get on here, but there's been some system issues on the site. So if you haven't received a reply the server may have eaten either your message or mine. Feel free to message me again if you haven't heard back from me!

I wanted to give a shout out to Chibiluka who has basically been my editor for this fiction from the start! She reads all the chapters before I post and helps me when I get stuck and finds trouble areas! If it wasn't for Chibiluka this would have been a short one shot, but she wanted me to develop the characters more haha ;) So special thanks to you Chibiluka!

Also, ginger ice cream is really good. Seriously!


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fallout

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Happy holidays everyone! Extra long chapter this time! I'm sorry everyone for the sudden haitus. I have been sick and it's not untill recently that I've been physically well enough to write. Chapters will resume as normal after this. If I go "missing" again, I'll update my profile with info. Once again, thank you for all the kind reviews! Please let me know if you're still enjoying the story :)

 **Chapter 7**

The clamor of shoes and turtle feet against pavement echoed through the dark streets as two figures raced closely together. Karai and Donatello were filled with terror. Both of them clutched the hems of their hoods trying to keep their faces hidden as they bolted.

"Oh man, we're going to be late!" Donatello shrilled fearfully between his breaths, "I've already calculated it out! Even at this pace, to make it back in time we should have left at -"

"Shut up and keep running!" Karai cut him off, "If we save our breath we might make it!"

Donatello clammed up but he knew there was no way they'd make it. Splinter's parting words rang through his mind,

" _You have one hour. If you both aren't back by then, every minute that passes I will spend meditating on how you'll be punished."_

Donnie could feel his stomach sink.

It wasn't a question IF they could make it in time, but _how_ severe their punishment will be. Donatello could feel his mind starting to spiral out of control. He closed his eyes for moment. Karai was right. He needed to focus. No amount of calculations or worry would get them home faster, they just needed to give it their best try.

The two of them ran into the sewers and didn't stop until they reached the Lair. Exhausted and perspiring, they stumbled in ungracefully and out of breath.

Karai and Donnie looked around and saw no one but a familiar voice rang out.

"You're late." Splinter announced.

The two ninjas grew stiff at the sound of Splinter's voice. Donatello swallowed, took a breath, and exhaled, "We know Sensei and we're sorry." he apologized in surrender, "It was our fault. My fault. I misjudged how long the walk back would take." He had left Karai in the cafe, but this time he wouldn't leave her. He straightened his back and looked Splinter in the eyes, "I'll accept whatever punishment you have Sensei."

Karai turned to Donatello in disbelief. Sure, she didn't want any punishment, but... she didn't want Donnie taking _her_ punishment.

Karai's face whipped back to Splinter, "We simply lost track of time!" she blurted out. Karai wasn't even sure where she was going with this, but she didn't want Donatello doing this for her, "We were... having a good time. We didn't go against you intentionally Father... but" she paused in thought, "It was _our_ fault that we're late... We're both at fault."

"Hmmm" Splinter gave a thoughtful tug of his beard and looked off in the distance. Donatello and Karai listened attentively.

"The mark of true character is not only acknowledging wrong but taking responsibility for it."

"Ah...Hai Sensei..." Donatello modestly replied, still unsure of what their fate would be.

Splinter faced the two of them, "Still... you were 3 minutes late, which was plenty of time to meditate."

Donnie grew tense and Karai anxiously watched Splinter. She had no idea what type of punishments he dealt out. She only knew Shredder's kind of discipline.

Splinter looked away and announced in a commanding tone, "Tomorrow I want the entire kitchen clean from top to bottom. But-" Splinter's voice softened tenfold, "I want _both of you_ to take responsibility together and help each other. One person shouldn't bare responsibility for the other, but it is better to not face the problems in life alone." Splinter smiled at them, "I recommend you start early."

"Hai!" they both answered promptly.

Splinter chuckled to himself and the two watched as he vanished into his meditation room. They waited a silent moment as if to make sure Splinter had truly left.

"I feel like we were let off easy." Karai whispered almost in shock, "Is he usually this lenient?"

"No, not really." Donnie rubbed his finger curiously against his lip, "I was expecting something much worse – considering he didn't want you to leave in the first place. I … really don't know why he went easy on us." Donnie face was stern in serious thought, "Though if Mikey's been in the Kitchen it might be far worse than we realize." he joked.

Karai laughed to herself, "Still, I think it was worth it. I'm glad I was finally able to get out for once." she smiled at Donnie, "Not that it's too bad in here"

"Heh, you're welcome." Donnie gave an awkward smile and began to walk off towards his room, "I guess I'll get out of these clothes. I really wanted to get some lab work done tonight... even if we work on the kitchen later." he began to pull off his gloves.

Karai just stood there casually and asked playfully, "Should I help you?"

Donatello eyes grew wide...

He slowly glanced over his shoulder towards Karai.

"Ya know, with your lab work." she teasingly added, "Or did you have something else in mind?"

Donnie nervously cleared his throat and swung back around promptly pressed on towards the safety of his room.

Karai just snickered as Donatello left to take care of his attire and lab work.

An hour or so later - April casually entered the Lair. April came to the Lair often, though she hadn't been around for days due to school. At the moment the Lair appeared empty which struck her a bit odd. Normally one of the brothers was on the couch lounging, playing video games, or watching TV. April thoroughly looked around to find someone, anyone. "Huh, maybe they're out on patrol or on a mission?" but then she heard a wistful sigh.

April turned around to where she thought the sigh was coming from and there was a pitiful green lump of turtle behind the couch under pizza boxes. The lump didn't move or speak at her approach. It just continued to sigh and moan but she recognized the pitiful noises.

"Hey, Mikey." She asked in a sympathetic voice, "What's up?"

The despondent lump didn't bother to look at her but a muffled replied came out of the boxes, "They totally forgot about me."

"Ahh... who did?" April asked a bit confused.

"Karai and D!" the pizza boxes shifted and fell away from the lump as he sat up, "They got all dressed up. All cool and stuff. For a top secret mission of frosty deliciousness!" Mikey shouted with indignation, "I wanted to be the secret agent man, but **NO**! They wouldn't let me!"

April just looked utterly confused, "I'm not sure if I'm following you, Mikey..."

"I told them I wanted Peppermint and Jellybean!" He continued to shout, "But did they get me anything?! NO! They totally forgot me!"

"Sooo, they went topside?" April tried to interrupt his ramblings, "That's really weird... aren't the foot clan still looking for Karai?" she pondered out loud - though more to herself than the despondent Michelangelo.

April looked over at Mikey who was still greatly torn up over the event, still sighing and huffing.

"Hey Mikey, do you want me to get you some Peppermint and Jelly... what was it?"

"Peppermint and Jellybean icecream." he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, how about next time I get you some?" she added trying to cheer him up.

"Really? April you're the best! You're my favorite human friend!" Mikey threw himself at April giving her a huge bear hug! Paying no mind that he was almost squashing her. "Ehhh yeah.. thanks Mikey." April said breathlessly, but she couldn't help but smile from his enthusiasm.

"Where is everyone anyways?" April asked outloud.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know about Karai but pretty sure D's in his lab."

"Okay, well I'm going to check on Donnie. Don't worry I'll get you that ice cream next time I go out" April reassured him.

"You're the best April" Mikey gave her a thumbs up.

"If only some of my siblings were as considerate" He pouted under his breath as he head towards his room.

April walked over the lab door and knocked, "Donnie can I come in?" she opened the door to see Donatello fast at work with chemical vials and tubes all lined up.

Donatello peered over his PC. "April!" Donatello beamed, "It's been days! How are you doing? How is school?"

April walked over to Donnie's desk, " Eh, okay I guess. School has been a pain." her eyes examined all the notes, chemicals, and lab devices on the desk and counters, "I swear the teachers think we have no other classes and nothing else better to do than homework!" her words were weary but she did her best to appear positive, "How are things going down here?"

He gave her a childish gap-tooth grin, "Things have been great!"

April perked up with eyes wide, "So you've made a breakthrough with the retro-mutatent?" Donatello could hear the hopefully spark in her words and froze.

They were talking about two completely different things.

" _I'm an idiot! O_ f course she's asking about the progress of the retro-mutaten!" Donatello internally berated himself, _"Of course she's thinking about her father! How could I be so... thoughtless! Here's April is worried about her father every single day and I'm.. and I'm... goofing off and playing around!"_

Donatello voice turned pained, "I'm... sorry... I haven't made any progress yet." standing up he reassured her, "B-b-but I am working hard..."

"Oh..." April eyes became downcast. Donnie could see the news extinguished the little hope in her heart, "It's okay Donnie, I know you're doing your best." April began to rub her tired eyes.

His heart became crushed. There was nothing he wouldn't give to lift her heart. He wished he could ease her pain. There was nothing more he could give her. To comfort her...

He would reach out and hold her if...

"Hey... what was Mikey mad about? He said something about you and Karai going topside without him?" she asked trying to change the subject. Though she was also curious.

"Oh yeah..." still lost in thought Dontello tried to find his words, "I told him I was sorry but he was still really sore at us. I honestly feel really bad about it. I was... a bit distracted and forgot to pick up any ice cream for him." Donnie explained in his usual intellectual tone. "I barely got any for myself" he added a bit miffed thinking of Karai.

"You _and_ Karai got ice cream?" April inquired, "Isn't that a little dangerous with the foot clan still out there looking for her? The whole reason she went into hiding down here was to keep away from the foot clan."

"Well, Yes." he admitted awkwardly, "I know how dangerous it is, I was actually against it. But we're masters of stealth and took precautions like disguises and staying together. We didn't run into any real trouble. No one saw us. Even if they did, I won't let anything happen to Karai. I'll protect her."

April's face became slightly askew.

"When did you become so chummy with Karai?" April asked in an almost accusing tone.

Donnie froze.

 _Oh no. What was she thinking?_

Panic filled his eyes, what was he going to tell her? He didn't want to give her the wrong idea! They were "just friends" after all. Eureka, that was it! Even Karai mentioned that from the start. Sure Karai was a bit... touchy. Even... flirtatious but many girls are like that, right?

Donatello tried to remain calm but his voiced trembled, "D-d-don't get the wrong idea! We're just friends! It's nothing really. We've been watching movies and today we had ice cream, ya know normal stuff."

Donatello's anxious behavior just made April more suspicious, "Wait. So... you're hanging out with Karai all the time now?"

"Um. No. Not really." he defended, "Why does it even matter?"

April hesitated, "... I'm worried about you hanging out with her."

Donnie raised one eye brow, "Worried? Why? Because she was part of the foot clan?"

"Well, that's part of it." April snarked, "People don't change that easily."

"Though we change and evolve all the time." Donatello was noticeably getting annoyed.

Sure Karai _had been_ apart of the Foot and she had her faults, but April's accusations seemed unfair to him.

April audible sighed, "Listen. Donnie." April pleaded, "It's more than that."

Donatello was silent and uncofmortable, but gave her his full attention.

"I'm worried about YOU. I'm worried about _how much_ time you're spending together. " for some reason April wasn't being as direct as she normally was.

"I told you we're just friends." Donatello exclaimed, "Can't I see a friend more than once a week? Don't you eat food and watch movies with your friends that you see everyday at school?"

"Um, well yes. But she's still a girl and your still a guy... turtle... whatever." April rubbed her forehead in tiredness, "What I mean is I'm worried about what could happen."

"I don't see Karai in that way. " Donatello defended adamently, "There's more people in this world than you April. I can hang out with with whomever I want!"

"What?!" April fumed, "This isn't about me! You know what, do whatever you want!" April tired of arguing headed for the door, "I have a lot of school work to do. I just wanted to check on you guys." April stormed out the door leaving Donnie to this thoughts.

Stillness filled the laboratory.

Donatello groaned out loud,"Well that went great!"

He didn't want to fight April... she just... _"UGH, Why did it have to end up this way?"_

Donatello sighed and curled up at his desk. _"Why"_ he wondered, _"Why does it even matter to her? Why should she care so much? Does she really think Karai is so reprehensible I needed to be warned? It doesn't make sense."_

The lab was silent, though inside his mind there was a roar of thoughts hustling and bustling for answers.

" _Perhaps... she couldn't admit why. That she just didn't want_ _ **me**_ _with Karai?" Donatello eyes grew wide, "No, that's absurd... if she was jealous that meant somehow... she wanted..." he hid his face in embarrassment "No, no! It couldn't be! But why was she acting so weird!"_

Donatello sat there in the quiet of his laboratory for some minutes.

" _But what if Karai was right... that April "suddenly wanted" me because I was around someone else. That if she saw me as taken, she'd realize how much I mean to her..."_ Donnie's face softened, the small bit of hope in his heart swelled.

Donatello for a moment begun to reconsider Karai's tempting offer.

" _But to make April jealous, what would we have to do? Act like a couple... with Karai? Doing things like cuddling and kiss...ing..."_ Donatello saw Karai's face in his mind coming closer and... His face grew flush and his breath uneasy, **"NO, NO, No, no, no, no, no! I couldn't do that!"** __he screamed out loud.

" _I-i-t doesn't matter anyways"_ he thought to himself trying to calm himself down, _"I'm done trying to change April's mind about me. If she actually wants me, she needs to figure that on her own. Not by me forcing it."_

"What can't you do?" a voice called out. While he was lost in thought someone had opened the lab door.


End file.
